<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Ending by jisungsjheekies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794501">Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies'>jisungsjheekies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, SKZ Imagines, Stray Kids Angst, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung angst, han jisung fluff, han jisung imagines, skz - Freeform, skz angst, skz fluff, skz han jisung, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:12:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Fluff, angst</p>
<p>Word count: 1.3k</p>
<p>Warnings: Swearing</p>
<p>Requested: Yes</p>
<p>Prompt: “All I wanted was a happy ending.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Here you were, on your way to see Jisung in the studio, with the lunch he’d requested in your hand. He’d been working nonstop lately, preparing for the boys’ next album, so you were more than happy to fulfill his request, plus this would be the first time you visited him in the studio so you were a bit excited to see him in action.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Making your way through the building, you stopped in front of the door you remembered Jisung telling you was their designated studio area during the time he’d given you a tour, knocking three times. The door opened, revealing your smiling boyfriend, a pair of headphones wrapped around his neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey baby,” Jisung said, leaning in to kiss you before pulling you into the room, grabbing the bag of food from your hands. “I was literally just thinking about dumplings, how’d you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You giggled, sending him a wink, “I’m just that good.” The smile on Jisung’s face widened. Shaking his head at you, he pulled up a seat for you next to his before going through the bag, handing you yours then grabbing his own, the two of you ate your dumplings in a comfortable silence. You twisted your head in different directions to look around the studio, admiring all the expensive equipment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With your food now finished, you looked at the screen in front of your boyfriend, asking, “What have you been working on?” Jisung looked up with his mouth full with food, glancing at where you were looking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s a surprise,” Jisung mumbled, his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink. You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. He always told you what he was working on, sometimes playing previews for you. This only made you want to know more but knowing Jisung, you wouldn’t be able to break him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Huffing, you leaned back in your chair and threw your arms across your chest, causing Jisung to snort at your behaviour. Rising from his seat, he gathered all of the trash before saying, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go toss this out and use the restroom.” You nodded, watching him disappear into the hallway. Grabbing your phone, you scrolled through Instagram before your attention drifted elsewhere. What was he working on that he wouldn’t tell you about? Your eyes shifted to the door behind you. If you were gonna do this, you had to be quick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Plopping down in Jisung’s chair, you began fiddling with the equipment that you had no sense in using. Your eyes landed on an unfamiliar file saved as “<em>All I Wanted Was a Happy Ending</em>”, thinking this was what Jisung had been working on. Not even a moment later, you heard, “What do you think you’re doing?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You jolted in surprise, accidentally throwing your arms out as you turned to look at Jisung, your hands hitting the keyboard in the process. The expression on his face changed from slight aggravation to panic in a matter of seconds as he darted over towards where you were sitting, his hands fumbling with the computer behind you. “No, no, no no,” Jisung mumbled, his voice trembling slightly. You glanced at what Jisung was currently panicking over, finding the screen to be empty as he searched for something.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck, it’s gone,” Jisung groaned, slamming his hands down on the desk. The loud noise caused you to jerk away from him. You stood, backing as far away from the desk as you could, not wanting to make things worse. If you hadn't stuck your nose where it didn’t belong, this would’ve never happened and Jisung wouldn’t be pacing the studio, fuming with frustration. Tears brimmed your eyes at the realization that this was all your fault. This was the first time Jisung had ever been mad at you and you didn’t like this feeling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” you sobbed. Jisung’s head shot up immediately, his eyes landing on your guilt-ridden figure as he snapped out of his anger and rushed over to you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling your head into his neck as he tried everything he could to calm you. Jisung knew it was an accident but he couldn’t help feeling a little upset that his surprise had been ruined. He’d been so excited to finish it so he could play it for you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your crying had yet to cease as Jisung ran his fingers through your hair, “Shhh baby, it’s okay.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At this, you only cried harder. “But I ruined everything!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was an accident, I know you didn’t mean to.” Accident or not, you felt horrible. There was no way you were stepping foot back in the studio after this. You couldn’t risk ruining more of Jisung’s things. “Baby, please stop crying. I’m not mad at you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t lie to me,” you sniffled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay I WAS mad, but I’m not anymore,” Jisung sighed. His anger had vanished the moment he saw you crying. He’d much rather lose the song than to see you upset like this, it was his least favorite thing. With you still in his arms, Jisung sat down in his chair, placing you in his lap as he held you close. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A knock echoed off the studio door before it opened, revealing Chan, a coffee in each hand. His eyes landing on you and Jisung, the remnants of your tears still shining on your cheeks. Worry immediately filled him as he said, “What’s wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I accidentally deleted a song,” you replied, your bottom lip quivering in the process. Chan’s attention turned to Jisung.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which song?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The one I’ve been working on all week,” Jisung answered. Once again, guilt filled you, knowing Jisung must have been working so hard on it while you managed to fuck it up in a matter of seconds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Without another word, Chan walked over to where the two of you were sitting, placing the coffees on the table as he pulled up a chair, his hands immediately going to work as he fiddled with something on the computer. Five minutes or so had passed when Chan stood, patting you on the back, and grabbed one of the coffees, leaving the other for Jisung. “There you go,” Chan smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. You lifted your head to see what Chan had done, your eyes doubling in size as you realized Chan had somehow saved the song that you’d thought you’d lost forever.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did y-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You do realize there’s a thing called recycle bin, right? I just recovered the file from there.” Chan fought the urge to laugh, knowing how upset you probably were before. He’d been in that position many times before, allowing him to learn a thing or two. You turned your attention to Jisung.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You really made me believe I’d deleted it,” you said, completely baffled as you crossed your arms over your chest. Jisung threw his hands up in defense, a guilty look now displayed across his face this time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Okay, in my defense, I thought you had. I didn’t even think to check there.” You rolled your eyes but still sighed in relief. So you HADN’T fucked everything up but there was still no way you’d be coming back to visit him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What would you two do without me?” Chan snickered, shaking his head as he walked out of the studio to return to his own work.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feeling like the two of you could finally breathe again, you relaxed in Jisung’s hold as he leaned his head against yours. The two of you sat quietly in the studio, that is, until Jisung cleared his throat. You tilted your head up to look at Jisung, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth before he said, “Well, before it actually ends up getting deleted, would you like to hear the song I wrote for you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes plea--wait, did you just say ‘for <em>me</em>’?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Surprise?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>